Flood
by desolate butterfly
Summary: [NaruNeji] Naruto likes to watch Neji in the rain.


_NaruNeji smut. Because shinobi are better when soaking wet. _

* * *

Title: Flood  
Author: desolate butterfly  
Genre: yaoi, romance  
Pairing: NaruNeji  
Rating: R  
Summary: Naruto liked to watch Neji in the rain.

* * *

-- 

Naruto liked to watch Neji in the rain.

The Hyuuga was so graceful, flicking in and out between the drops, slicing the liquid with his palms and spinning around in a kind of whirling dance that spread his charka outwards into a dome where the water swirled and collected and reflected light, making it look like Neji had encased himself in a bubble.

Naruto liked to sit on the porch under the awning and watch Neji do his exercises everyday, of course, but rain added a special spice to the event, and Naruto was always eager to rush home when it was storming because he knew that Neji wouldn't postpone his daily practices for anything.

So Naruto would sit and ease out of the tight-fitting armour that made up his ANBU uniform and discard his soaking black shirt while Neji continued the shifting, graceful movement of his katas, oblivious to the hungry gaze of his half-naked mate.

For, Naruto had to admit, that there was one more very important reason why he liked to watch Neji in the rain: after all these years, the Hyuuga still wore the thin white clothing of the branch house.

No matter how many rain drops Neji dodged, there would always be a tenacious amount that would cling to his clothes, soaking them through until they moulded wetly to his skin, carefully outlining every muscle, each cold-hardened nipple, and the thinness of his shoulders streaming with dark wet tresses of hair.

Droplets would slide down Neji's neck, drip from his hands and feet, and cling to the skin of his hips as he moved. And Naruto watched the path of each drop eagerly, waiting for his turn to trace their path over Neji's body.

He waited until Neji finished, of course. He wasn't stupid, and while annoying Neji was often fun, it didn't lead to the kind of fun Naruto had in mind on rainy days. But as soon as the last pattern was finished and the Hyuuga dropped his form, Naruto pounced.

His arms caught Neji right above the waist, and momentum carried them to the ground where Neji barely had time to protest before his lover had stripped him of the soaked top and was grinding a knee into the wet fabric at his groin. Neji's pants were only shoved down as far as his thighs before Naruto was busily licking the rainwater off his rapidly swelling member.

"Impatient, today?" Neji gasped, arching up into the warm of Naruto's mouth, even as cold water pooled at the base of his spine where the blond had rolled him into a puddle.

"Oh, I'm the soul of patience," Naruto growled, following a raindrop over the contours of Neji's hip with his tongue.

Tasting rain on Neji was like drinking in the forest: all fresh and alive and filled with dark shadow. He grabbed Neji's hand and sucked the moisture from his fingers, lapping water from his palm in long strokes while moving urgently against Neji's hips.

"You don't, uhn…" Neji squirmed and kicked his pants all the way off, knowing mud was clinging to his thighs and buttocks and that this was another outfit ruined. "You don't seem like the soul of patience at the moment," he finished, finally.

Naruto grinned and lower his lips to Neji's, thrusting his tongue inside to get a better taste. His hips mimicked the action, pushing frantically against Neji, the drenched fabric of his pants hitting the skin of Neji's thighs with a wet smack. When he pulled back, he was pleased to see that the Hyuuga had lost his look of amusement and was gazing back at him, mouth open, eyes half-lidded, with rain drops glistening on the lashes like diamonds.

"Believe me," the blond panted, "if I wasn't an _extremely_ patient man, I would have had you stripped and under me as soon as I walked through that door."

And then Neji was scrabbling at the waistband of Naruto's pants, shoving them down to the knee, and a few moments later—after some hasty stretching of tight muscles—Naruto was sliding into Neji, all slick with rainwater and the only reply Neji could come up with was an incoherent string of sounds that soon got lost in the rumble of thunder and the wet slap of skin on skin.

--

Afterwards, they lay in the mud, sated and silent with raindrops sliding into their eyes and running up their noses, watching the play of lightning across the sky until Neji started to shiver. Then Naruto pulled his partner reluctantly from the softened ground and across the yard into a warm shower.

Washing the dirt and grass out of Neji's hair was a tiring task, but Naruto considered it worth it. And although Neji complained and threatened to use the covered dojo to practice in, instead of the backyard the next time it rained, he never really followed through on that threat.

Truth to be told, Neji liked the rain even more than Naruto.

--

Fin.

* * *

_Any commentary is appreciated. _  



End file.
